wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Blizzard the IceWing
He is my OC so don’t steal him. Ask permission if you want him in your stories. Prince Blizzard is a male IceWing who first appeared in Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey as a minor character. He was very popular because of his royal family, as it had became so large, and due to how handsome he was that all the females would be falling for him. After the whole series (though unfinished), he was left with a melted side of his face as Amaranth was forced to attack him because he had an enchanted earring that made him evil and loyal to Soulseeker, an animus NightWing with thrice moon-born powers. For now, he resides at Redwood Tree Academy. Appearance Blizzard was described as having mainly white scales, but with blue scales in them. His spikes were a mix of blue and cyan. His underbelly was also cyan. His claws and wing claws were blue. His wings is blue and had swirls of cyan. Before the side of his face was melted by the RainWing venom, he was noted to be “the most handsome dragon in all of Pyrrhia” by Amaranth. He was very popular because of that. With the face melted, all the girls didn’t like him anymore, but he was still treated well. Personality During his time at school, he was shown to be “the lady’s man” by most of his companions but is only interested mostly on his girlfriend Amaranth. He is also known to be a playboy, but in the end he mates and have dragonets with the RainWing princess. He is proud and fond of being in the First Circle, as he had practiced hard to improve his Circle Rankings (But this might be because he wishes to be popular). He is shown to care for those close to him such as family and friends, and surprisingly, even strangers. Even though he can be shown to be annoying and awful by some girls, they show great loyalty, possibly a sign that he is also well-respected. Biography Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey: More flying in soon... Wings of Fire: The AllWing Gemstones: More flying in soon... Trivia * Blizzard is literally based off of SakuraTheLeafWing’s companion who was known to be popular in the elementary school for his looks and the amount of girls he dated. * A blizzard is a severe snowstorm with high winds and low visibility. * Before Sakura was her main sona, the creator originally wanted Blizzard to be her old sona’s love interest. It hints that in the old drafts, Princess North Star wasn’t originally Blizzard’s cousin. * Subzero wasn’t originally his sister. The creator at first thought of making a story based off of Darkstalker, the protagonist’s father named Subzero, but that idea was scrapped. She was later made to be Blizzard’s brother, but that idea was later scrapped. She was going to be made an animus, but the creator knew that there’s only a 50% chance of one of the dragonets would be an animus. That was later scrapped. Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223)